


无关信息素

by Weifuxiaoxiang_S



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom, RPS, british actors, osterland
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weifuxiaoxiang_S/pseuds/Weifuxiaoxiang_S
Summary: 非典型abo（Beta哈里森Xomega汤荷兰）互攻私设多偏慢热





	1. Chapter 1

随着社会和科技发展，性别平等化，人们评价个体时已不再拘泥于ABO性别所带来的呆板印象。同时，在性别用品的广泛普及下，信息素干扰的情况日渐式微，Omega得到更好的保护。

 

按照人口比例，95%的人类是Beta性别，没有发情期，没有标记，对信息素还没有对手机震动敏感。他们适合工作，不乏能与Alpha匹敌的佼佼者；可以永远童贞，也可以私生活混乱，拥有两性生殖器意味不被任何角色束缚，低受孕率则如虎添翼。

 

像大部分人一样，哈里森是Beta。他出生在一个B的家庭里，身边朋友相差无几，百人的圈子里只有三四个O/A。二十出头的年轻人不在乎和他在酒吧里贴身热舞的人是谁，是什么性别，出生在哪，只要合拍，领上床是1是0都没问题。

 

真正感受到性别差异，是遇见复仇者联盟演员们的时候。近两米的澳大利亚男人和电影中天神并无二致，抑制贴纸仿佛一块破布黏在他的后颈，没人嗅不到他波旁酒的信息素；哈里森虽然闻不到扮演黑寡妇的斯嘉丽女士，但其性别中的自信在走路时显露无疑；唐尼是这群人中少有的Omega，同时也是大伙最尊重的演员。性别所带来的外貌，体能和气质特殊性使得出现在荧幕上的身影往往是那少数的5%，因此，在听到Omega好友通过蜘蛛侠试镜时，男人没有过多惊讶。

 

汤姆从小天赋异禀，无论是舞蹈，体操，还是演技，无一不令人叹服，Omega精致容貌和温柔性格也为他加分。他是隐性基因的产物，除汤姆之外，家里所有人都是B，这也是双胞胎弟弟比大哥长得还高的原因之一。

 

整件事顺理成章，除了漫威公司同时也聘请哈里森作为汤姆的私人助理参与拍摄全过程。其实不难理解。不同于片场大多数演员，汤姆未婚，甚至没有固定交往对象。让年轻且经验不足的Omega独自承担数月的拍摄，不人道，也不负责，一位能够照顾他的Beta好友成为问题的最佳解决方案。

 

他们仍是无话不谈的好友，踩着水泥地上的日光晨跑，靠屋外感应灯戳进大门的钥匙孔。关系看似没有改变，事实上，哈里森觉得压抑。说是照顾，他自觉并非如此。汤姆不柔弱，尽管从小到大都顶着一张娃娃脸，或多或少被性别影响，但他的内心无比坚强，从未在困难前退缩。哈里森是助理，更是朋友，也许能做到陪伴，但真正的帮助又有多少？他自己的经验还不足汤姆。拍摄顺利进行时，哈里森就见缝插针回到普通人的生活，在酒吧里呷几口，撒个欢，放松一晚，再变成万人瞩目演员的助理。

 

哈里森喜欢和Beta做，甚至跟哈利打过手枪；出于道德感，加上怕麻烦，倒没碰过Omega。同为男人，汤姆不干涉。背着公众人物的包袱，他还靠哈里森讲几个印象深刻的眼睛和身体过瘾。

 

顺便一提，成年后汤姆每三个月一次发情期。他焦躁，易怒，又粘人，摔枕头塑料瓶都干过。哈里森每次喂了药，等他睡熟后抱上床，自己端个凳子守一晚，太困的时候开爱岛看。有次男孩憋得难受，在沙发上呜呜咽咽抓着哈里森不撒手，他就整夜搂着，第二天闭口不提男孩的失态。汤姆心里清楚，采访恨不得把他夸出花来，私生活说不了，只叨叨名字。

 

日子就这么过，直至哈里森成了Joshua的模特。Joshua Kane是服装设计师，是艺术家，也是少有哈里森能闻到的Omega。哈里森以为J每天喷Brit for Men，有次瞥到男人手里方方正正的贴片才明白。

 

他像个橱窗人偶般笔直站在等身镜前面，J半跪，拿卷尺圈住他的大腿根。高挑的男人扎着辫子，发丝披在丝绸质地的衬衫上，随意扣了三四颗扣子，哈里森低头正好能看见他满身中世纪壁画般的纹身。瘦弱，却不是病态的饥羸。他抬头，那双画了下眼线的蓝色眼睛是滩清澈的湖，仿佛要将所见之物都吸进去；两抹胡子画龙点睛，优雅和慵懒的气息一并传来。诚实讲，他比店里的专业模特更吸人眼球。

 

和J不同，汤姆则展现出Omega特有的，干净的美。他要是撒娇，弟弟几个都招架不住。男孩爱拥抱，爱亲吻，无视私人空间。或是挂在哈里森身上，或是将双脚放上他的双腿，甚至一盘意大利千层饼都要从他手上抢走。再加上从小高强度的健身训练，如果做个比喻，就像那尊朱利亚诺美第奇，脸童真甜美，身体却结结实实。

 

“还要走神多久？” J架着双臂，挑起右边眉毛。

 

“噢，抱歉。”哈里森讪讪回神。

 

男人摘下黑框眼镜，向前迈了步，观察作品般打量哈里森。优雅的鼻翼线条，微颤的淡色绒毛在灯光下过于诱人。闻到信息素这件事每每让哈里森好奇，又兴奋。男人嗅道混杂薄荷青柠的微涩木香，和努力分辨才能发现的蔷薇，甜橘味道。作为O，J的信息素是高傲的，却不据侵略性，让人误以为是A。他仿佛一只山猫，不受管教，不属于任何人；但无疑，也会是完美的风流对象。

 

今晚是JoshuaKane春季新品秀场，哈里森这身黑白条纹，略带活泼色彩的西装正是主打之一。男人琢磨着，半个小时后下班去接汤姆，顺便告知他今晚八成不会回家。

 

自有认知起，汤姆就清楚自己与世界上大部分人不同。三岁，幼儿园里最漂亮的小姑娘闻起来像葡萄果汁；小学，好友Fox是个行走的巧克力蛋糕。每当与其他小朋友讨论，大家都说他饿疯了，后来是生理课给出所有问题的答案。

 

汤姆倚在干洗店门前，伦敦的天空总有点灰，风里裹着大海腥咸和湿气，仿佛随时都能来场大雨。绿漆底座的街灯洒着暖黄色的光，一辆宾利驶来，汤姆提着西装小跑过去。

 

“衣服放后座吧。”哈里森打招呼。

 

“好，”汤姆略带不解瞪了眼哈里森。“天气不好，开车注意点。”

 

男孩嗅觉灵敏，他不仅能够闻到A/O，还能分辨少许Beta的气息，这其中包括全家人和他的好友。B通常是张白纸，不被信息素影响，仅有少数带有隐形A/O基因的B散发若有若无的味道。举个例子，萨姆在同是Beta的女友家留宿后像朵雏菊。

 

不过即使Beta没有气味，不同的人给汤姆的感觉也大相径庭，往往哈里森还没开口，他就能猜出对方约炮的是男是女。然而因O的少见性，再加好友对B的钟爱，闻到如此明显的气味前所未有。

 

时间场合上讲，哈里森不过是在工作期间遇见了位不打算隐藏信息素的O，他们没上床，甚至没有过多身体接触。就算翻云覆雨，汤姆也无权干预哈里森的私生活。好吧，问题出在哪？男孩拧眉，是今天天气太糟糕？是发情期快到了，故闻到刺激的气味而不适？还是因为这个O像逛了圈香水专柜，而自己从来就不是博柏利香水的粉丝？

 

雨在下，水珠和他的手指争先恐后地敲击车窗玻璃。哈里森偏爱的休杰克曼的电影专辑里，高昂的女声在一遍遍重复那句Never Enough.


	2. Chapter 2

汤姆入耳式耳机一只挂在耳阔，另一只，掉进宽松的灰色睡衣领口里。茶几上两袋Doritos和半盒脆曲奇也无法吸引男孩的注意力。他缩进沙发的凹陷处，双腿紧闭，大汗淋漓。酥麻，酸痛，熟悉的拉扯感从男孩脚趾一路攀爬，啃噬神经末梢每一寸，他闻起来是暴雨璀璨后的白山茶。

 

男孩低声喘息，雪白的肤色浮起淡淡红晕。他棕褐色虹膜下瞳孔逐渐涣散，唾液滑落嘴角。晚餐后，叮嘱汤姆早睡的男人独自离开了公寓。他想找部电影打发时间，不料发情期倏然提前，并掌控这具年轻的身体。像被疯狂甩动后的可乐气泡，卵泡在他的身体里增长，扩大，敲击柔嫩的内巢；同时，生殖腔充血，肿胀，窄小的穴口成了热情好客人家的大门，粘稠的液体喷涌而出，近乎要濡湿那条灰色CK。

 

抑制剂在电视机旁，在厨房橱柜中，在床头抽屉上和哈里森钱包里。不过汤姆没有起身寻找一粒粒粉白色的药丸，他微颤的手拉下拉链，解放撑起水渍斑斑底裤的性器。这是难得的机会，男孩虽然迷迷糊糊，但记得自已已经半年没做爱，发情期都被根死木头逼着睡觉。

 

柔软的右手包裹那团棉布，粘稠温热在掌心跳动，他来回抚弄，像小孩得到新玩具似的对待那根半硬的东西。发情期里任何触碰都让汤姆难耐，在几次揉搓后，男孩脱下内侧粘着白液的内裤，手指触上性器。

 

他大开双腿，半仰上身，高频晃动，沙发随着吱吱呀呀。微热的东西不留情面喷射上水洗牛仔裤，男孩低声呻吟，缓过神，蹬了裤子，将漂亮的中指插进湿软后穴里。像第一次手淫，仅仅勾起指节，汤姆的内壁就会颤抖，紧紧吸住在里面的东西。半透明的液体随着插入和拉扯滴落在沙发上，男孩又插进一根手指，调整姿势将其捅进更深的地方。

 

聚光灯下，作为模特，哈里森在T字台上迈着自信的步伐。J站在最靠近后台的位置，指示驾着三脚架的摄影师们捕捉精彩瞬间，关系要好的模特伙伴也赶来助兴。哈里森虽然不算高挑，不算气宇轩昂，但后天努力，可圈可点的脸加上开朗性格倒在圈子里吃得很开。这屋人中有不少A/O，但哈里森只闻得到人造香水的串味。

 

“想去听碟吗？” 走秀结束，后台，高挑棕发女人端着香槟。

 

男人点点头，知道她指的小团体常常拜访的会员制酒吧。他望着一旁整理衣服的设计师，意图邀请J一同前往。Joshua从秀场开始忙前忙后，T台布置，衣着，妆面，摄影，还得登陆Ins发几条实时快拍。此刻他终于能休息，脱下精致蓝黑色小马甲，换上宽松的白色印字背心，下身依旧是西装裤皮鞋。不过傻盯J看的可不止哈里森一个，几乎所有人的眼神都若有若无飘在男人披肩的撒乱长发上。

 

“Joshua，去吗？”哈里森携着同是Beta的女人上前。

 

“乐意至极。”Joshua将散落的发丝别在耳后，“不过有件事我想单独和你说，Harrison。”

 

男人跟随J走到房间角落。他不知是雀跃还是紧张，总之心脏砰砰乱了套。设计师一手撑在落地窗玻璃上，回过头微微笑着。

 

“所以，是什么事？”哈里森小声询问道。

 

“我非常乐意同你的朋友们来几杯，” Joshua眨眨眼，“但你该回家了。”

 

“什么？为什么？”男人皱眉，仿佛听不懂J嘴里的英语。

 

“我猜是霍兰德先生，他今晚应该需要你的陪伴。”设计师指指自己鼻尖，不顾愣住的哈里森，回到吵闹的人群中。同居关系的结果是Beta男人身上总带着Omega的味道，他闻不到，但J可以。男人解锁手机，点开日历程序。红字标注的日期在四天后，属于安全范围，今晚离开时他甚至没有提醒汤姆。

 

可能是情绪波动导致的提前，哈里森一边思考，一边快速和所有人致歉告别，冲向隐藏在黑夜里的宾利。男人压着车速限制回到公寓，路上车载手机留言的消息均没有回复，焦虑地戳了三四次钥匙才打开房门。哈里森听到低低抽泣，慌忙跑去一探究竟。

 

脚趾蜷缩，颤抖的大腿，缓慢抽插的手指和不知道藏在哪里的电动玩具，男孩棕色的碎发被汗珠粘着额头上，双眼紧闭，脖颈红得像感冒。发情期是甜美的，更是漫长难熬的。他呜呜咽咽地哼着，性器硬着，却射不出任何东西，后穴也随着痉挛。水声合着哭声，男人霎那间就红了脸。

 

“嗯…嗯？Hazza…你说你不回来的？”男孩半是诧异半是恼怒。

 

“对，但这不重要。现在你得好好吃药然后睡觉去。”哈里森回过神，碍事的外套被直接摔上地板。他弯腰抱起湿漉漉的男孩，架在肩膀上。

 

“这样有点疼。还有点难受。”汤姆喃喃道。“别把我的玩具留在那，妈妈明天要来。”

 

“你还知道妈妈明天要来。”哈里森没好气的回他一句。“那你知不知道你发情期有四天，今天不吃药，好几天的拍摄都会推迟？”

 

汤姆撇撇嘴，一口咬上哈里森暴露的后颈泄恨。

 

“嘿，小混蛋，你是变成A还是变成狗了。”哈里森边走边拉下挂在男孩脚踝上的牛仔裤，带他进浴室。

 

“我想泡澡。”他低低地请求着。

 

哈里森叹气，勉强点头同意折腾人的男孩。他蹲下身，检查浴缸表面的清洁后，打开放水开关。在等待期间，汤姆赖在哈里森身上，双手勾着男人脖子，丝毫没有添麻烦的自觉。热水咕噜咕噜的击打陶瓷内壁，男孩的心跳要更快一点。

 

即使汤姆保证自己独自在浴室里很安全，哈里森还是留了下来。他翻出钱包里的两颗药丸，撕开包装逼男孩吞下去。厕所里没有凳子，哈里森只好蹲在一旁，挤洗发露搓在汤姆头上。手掌包裹男孩敏感的头皮，温柔按摩，汤姆胸口暖暖的，又有些难受。哈里森身上有自己的气味，还有那个不知道是谁的家伙。

 

“好困哦。”男孩作势要滑向水底。

 

“你不会还要我抱你回去吧？”哈里森洗掉手上的泡沫，一脸不可置信。汤姆半露在水面外的大眼睛无声的回答男人，这是当然。男孩被塞进被子后，哈里森在外面收拾房间，换沙发套，处理妥当再搬着凳子坐进房间一夜无眠。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意：文章分级r18。  
> 涉及Harrison/Joshua（cp），少许Zendaya/Tom（非cp）。  
> 新增人物：Fox/Zendaya/Laura/Jacob。  
> 这两章偏过渡。

次日清晨，手机闹钟嗡嗡声唤醒了男孩。金色的光束穿过两侧窗帘未重叠的缝隙，洒在棕褐色的视网膜上，他揉揉发肿的双眼，离开了温暖舒适的被褥。没走几步，汤姆瞧见房间角落还摆着那把塑料椅。仿佛静电流过，毫无理由的，男孩从手指到脚踝都微微颤抖起来，熟悉的酥麻感紧紧附着在他酸涩的小腹。他猛地蹲下身，湿滑的液体已然浸润难以启齿的地方。

“汤姆，起床了吗？”好友的问候穿过墙壁。

“起了，”男孩扶着床沿起身。“等我换个衣服。”

哈里森说得没错，昨天他做出格了。近期行程饱和，除英雄归来的宣传采访外，还有数不清的拍摄工作。要不是悬崖勒马，花边新闻可要谴责演员性别优待问题。汤姆心里清楚，作为公众人物，这类事故必须避免，要不然漫威公司也不会破例允许他拥有私人助理。心存感激的同时，他却不愿意再开口寻求哈里森的帮助；没有将今早的小插曲告诉好友，前往工作的路上，汤姆的手机倒是震动不停。

‘狐狸！起了？’ 男孩点开Fox Jackson聊天页面。Fox同样是Omega，并与他相识十年已久。

-Seen

‘你抑制剂是哪个牌子？我的不管用了。’

-Seen

‘快回话，不然拉黑，十万火急。’

‘催催催，催命那？这不在给您找嘛。就这个。’ 图片附件

-Seen

‘怎么回事？你还好吗？今天还工作吗？’ 好友关切着。

‘我贴了两张抑制贴。’汤姆顿了顿，回复到。

放下手机，男孩调整勒在身上的安全带。要用个词形容现在他状况的话，酸疼很准确。最糟糕的是屁股和胸部，太久不经爱抚，再加上其生涩的手法，火辣辣得。大腿肌肉和手腕使用过度，针刺般难受。汤姆懊悔地在心里数落那些小玩具，从制作材质，尺寸大小到电动频率。他扭扭脖子，全身跟着咔擦响。

开车的是哈里森，男人虽略带疲惫，但依旧专注地盯着柏油路和前面水蓝色的私家车。他随着车里音乐的鼓点敲击方向盘，丝毫不知汤姆心中焦虑。轻轻叹气，男孩多少羡慕好友作为Beta自由的生活，没有定期敲门的发情期，没有恼人的信息素，还少一大笔购买抑制剂的开销。

似有只力大无穷的手，攥紧男孩胸腔。以前，人们向往Alpha和Omega特殊体质，优越的外貌，甄别身份的香气；而现在，这两种性别却成了麻烦，不合群，养尊处优的代名词，许多出格的工作单位甚至以发请假原因辞退A/O员工。

说小点，身旁男人的前任是Beta，两人最后和平分手；反观汤姆，前女友Elle也是Beta，却导致两人不能互相标记，粉丝不满与舆论水涨船高，最后无奈分手决裂的结局。从那以后，尽管男孩没有对恋爱产生绝望或恐惧，却深谙只有投入工作，静待缘分。拍摄蜘蛛侠电影时，每当汤姆看见RDJ老师和其Alpha妻子形影不离，憧憬又向往；许多其他演员也有家室，携妻带子，其乐融融。

他望着哈里森镀着光晕的侧脸，凹凸有致的肌肉线条，骨节分明的手指，所有的所有。如果，只是如果，哈里森是Alpha。汤姆想着，不自觉地吞咽。他会很好闻，他还能闻到我，假若哈里森咬了我，我们身上就永远会有彼此的信息素；不仅如此，我还能电动玩具说再见；要是他愿意，我想他会的，我们以后可以生几个孩子；或者去领养；他们一定很漂亮，Harry，Sam，Charlotte都会来陪小宝宝，还有狗狗们，这将是个完美的大家庭…等等…等等！

‘操…Fox，I’m fucked up.’ 男孩羞赧地打着字。

‘？？？两张抑制贴都没用？’ 三个问号让好友的惊讶显露无疑。

‘不是这个，我大概想和哈里森上床。’ 

‘…’

‘You r fucked up dude.’

而另一边，昨夜这场风波烟消云散后，男人感激地向Joshua留言致谢，若没有同为O的他提醒，可不止汤姆晚起怎么简单了。作息准点的设计师今早查收消息，则邀请哈里森去他家喝一杯，以表草率散会的歉意。得到这种回复，哈里森脸上藏不住笑。我是说，能约到中意的对象，还能去对方家里蹭酒，蹭床单，换做是谁都难以自持。

尽管如此，哈里森也没兴奋过头忘记本职——注意汤姆为中心的一切。之所以提到这个，是因为哈里森发觉男孩有所不同。汤姆身上有种干净，明亮的气质，让人禁不住勾起嘴角。片场里，无论是同为演员的同事，还是职员，都愿意亲近他，毫无保留。男人早已习惯好友作为人群焦点的生活，哪怕走在街上，也有索要签名合照的粉丝。

可是今天围绕着他的人也太多了。站在摄影棚外，哈里森双手抱着汤姆换下的私服，打量男孩与其周围。汤姆有个挺翘的屁股，那是无人辩驳的事实，但在这儿，往往更引人注目的是RDJ老师，英雄归来女演员们凹凸有致的曲线和古铜色的皮肤。Zendaya和Laura是Alpha，但不乏同为A的演员拜倒在两位石榴裙下。

往常，一位化妆师和服装师足够应付汤姆。而现在哈里森数数，足足多一倍。就连Zendaya都凑近了人群，好似观察什么珍稀物种似的看着男孩。站在一旁的Laura则捂着嘴偷笑，只有同为B的Jacob无动于衷。


	4. Chapter 4

蓝棕白三色细条纹衬衫，西裤，一顶栗色的牛仔帽，牛皮质表带的手表，汤姆看起来像乔装打扮后的美国西部男孩。紧扣每粒扣子，连手腕的也不例外；他架起左腿，略带浮夸的姿势拉扯衬衫，出现些许褶皱，似乎在告诉人们其精致衣着只是表面，内里蕴含的活力与激情势不可挡。

右侧，Zendaya身着浅一度花色的衬衫，深灰色的包臀裙，撞色却协调。比起汤姆略显田园风的搭配，优雅的女士被华丽首饰点缀，鸽子蛋大小的白珍珠戒指，与其辉映的是黑珍珠耳坠。香槟色过肩大波浪泼洒而下，表情同样透露出高贵的神情。两人目光并无接触，却和谐如幅巧夺天工的画作。

哈里森清楚，男孩和Zendaya并无任何情爱关系，但换个身份，难免会认为二人已是耳鬓厮磨唇齿相依；都是童星出道，现在荧幕情侣，私底下，Alpha和Omega的身份相辅相成。奇怪的是，即使男人列出所有指向幸福结局的线索，他并没有为好友感到高兴。不是说Zendaya有何不好，哈里森本人非常喜欢这个真性情又火辣身材的女孩，只是想到这件事让他喘不过气。

将这个想法丢在脑后，端着半满的高脚杯，哈里森微醺双眼粘在Joshua棕金色的长发上。缕缕发丝卷曲缠绕，贴在设计师汗津津的脸庞，脖颈，胸前。腰肢盈盈一握，哈里森的手掌留下几个深红色的印子。工作结束，男人来到离J服装店不远的私人别墅。红酒下肚，两人都还无醉意，搬来厨房剩下的半打啤酒喝了个欢。不记得是谁先脱下上衣，迅速胶着，坐在布艺沙方上白日宣淫。

“能操你吗？”哈里森舔着嘴唇，抬眼望着骑在身上的设计师。

“算了，套子在卧室。”Joshua握住两人挺硬的下体，来回撸动。

“好的。”哈里森捉住那双手。

相较于Beta，omega男性的性器更精致，两根灼热摩擦，碰撞，倒给哈里森全新体验。不仅如此，整个房间弥漫着和J身上如出一辙的香气，增加感官刺激。机械的套弄并没有持续太久。两人接连释放后，迅速离开了对方，分别去不同的卫生间清理身体。

设计师再次出现时，套着条黑色的喇叭裤，手上还握着没喝完的啤酒。哈里森则西装革履，整理那头金灿灿的发，激烈性爱仿佛不曾存在。

“我以为你是霍兰德先生的伴侣。”Joshua嗓子沙哑。

“多半Alpha才是。”哈里森正好披上西装外套，回头，报以微笑。男人与设计师告别，事实上，他甚至已想好与汤姆分享喜悦的措辞，直至驻足公寓外，困惑漆黑一片。

“我回来了？汤姆？我终于约上Joshua Kane了。”声音里半是担忧，半是喜悦。

“Joshua啊。”低低的声音从男人下方传来，吓得他跳起身，摸向走廊灯开关。

“老天，你要吓死我吗？”哈里森蹲下身。

男孩蹲在鞋柜旁，双臂交叠，他没有正眼看自己的好友，但接连不断的喘气声暴露他状态欠佳。哈里森抬起汤姆的脸，潮红证实了他的想法。抑制剂或许是过期，或许是失效，男孩的发情期没有结束。男人揉了揉汤姆汗涔涔的脸，想要拉他起来。

“别。”他紧握着男人在脸上的手。

“在这儿你会着凉。”哈里森没有移走，另只手臂也圈上男孩微颤的身子。

汤姆抬眼，泛红的眼眶包着水。双手环住男人的脖颈，他一边叹气，一边凑上男人杏色的嘴唇。还未反应，哈里森就被咬破了皮，初生婴儿吸允母乳般，男孩的舌头努力开阔领地，要品尝男人口腔里的每一处。不知道返潮已经持续多久，汤姆混沌的大脑里只想着性和欲，但他清楚地知道，眼前不知所措的不是别人，而是哈里斯。唾液交换的声音在静悄悄的走廊里格外刺耳，片刻，男孩餍足的喘息。他将手伸向哈里斯绣着白线的皮带，试图挎下那条男人才穿上不久的裤子。

哈里森执住男孩的双手，阻止其毫无章法的动作。汤姆抿着嘴，脸上写满了不悦。比起昨夜那场淫乱自慰，反而是一个吻让男人乱了手脚。哈里森计划里的助理工作，可不包含帮雇主解决性欲，更不包含和好友滚床单。

“为什么？”男孩拧着眉头。

“什么？”哈里森回复。

“你不是只和Beta做吧？Joshua是Omega，我也是。他是你雇主，我也是啊？”汤姆不讲理地嗫嚅。

“这不一样。”男人红了脸，咳嗽着。“你现在发情期，我可不信你平时也还想要我那根玩意。”

“什么时候你很懂O了？”汤姆挣脱开男人，晃悠悠地起身。

“我不是那个意思，我先给你明天请个假，然后出去买药。”哈里森跟随男孩的步伐。

“No. No, thanks to you.”汤姆抢过好友的手机，摁开指纹解锁，在通讯录里找到了Fox这个名字。他拧开公寓大门。“明天见。”

“好吧，但是…”砰地一声，门甩在男人脸上。“…手机。应该还有备用的？”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 七夕情人节快乐！！（没赶上）  
> 欢迎捉虫

迷彩色羽绒外套，灰色无袖背心和夏威夷短裤，入秋的风卷过Fox Jackson两条白花花的大腿，男孩直哆嗦。他本来缩在那把北欧风格，银灰色的铁丝编制椅里，怀里塞着卡其色方格花纹的软枕。半米开外的书桌上是才写完的乐谱，和一只印着FOX，被热茶填满的马克杯。大红色的耳机，活泼的音符敲击耳膜，以及他的美人——一把琴体透明的吉他。沉浸在音乐和其带来的喜悦中，同样是omega的Fox从小在艺术方面就颇有造诣。参演Billy Elliot后相识Tom，两人相谈甚欢惺惺相惜。

虽然友谊可贵，但离开温暖小窝听起来不怎么诱人。Fox决定接下这个苦差事，全因和汤姆早上要抑制剂那出，和这通电话里脏字的数量。他抖着小碎步，抬手招出租。男孩的讯息不停在屏幕上闪动，措辞挺朴实的，主题不超两种，即哈里森是傻蛋和他是傻蛋。好笑的是，汤姆用的是哈里森的手机。

砸砸嘴，Fox回复怒火中烧的好友的身体状况。毕竟提供床位，和衣食住行外加性爱包办一条龙是两个价位。砖砌式墙面紧紧拥抱折射霓虹灯的玻璃片，透过车窗，红色绿色染上男孩，手机和对话框里代表对方正在编辑的圆点。三粒圆点上上下下，隔着屏幕，那头人的犹豫显露无疑。

‘好吧，有多糟？’Fox望了望打表器，另只手掏出咖啡色皮夹。

‘实话是，我不知道。’回复迅速至极，还带两个失望的表情。 ‘为什么发情期不找你麻烦？’

“因为哥发情周期按年算。”甩上黑色车门，抖抖外套，Fox顶着张臭脸出现在男孩面前。

“嘿哥们。”汤姆扯出笑容。

多少令Fox意外，讯息里咄嗟叱咤的汤姆全然没有揎拳捋袖的意思。平时发胶撑起的棕色发丝打着卷，那双同色的眼睛里除了微红血丝，还有疲惫和失落。男孩开口那刻，Fox本就微不足道的怨气没了踪影。还是那把清脆，甜美，像是十五岁少年的嗓子，里面却揉着太过明显的鼻音。

风刮着树，叶往往没有机会赏雪，簌簌落下。和那些过早放弃叶片不同，汤姆强守最后一丝防线。旁人看来，他或许有些偏执，谁没几次被拒绝的经历呢？可对汤姆来说，哈里森的推辞难以接受。像只气球，鲜艳的颜色和光泽的表层好似坚不可摧，保护汤姆的自尊，事实上，小小针眼就让其从鼓胀化作张单薄的橡胶皮。

他笃定不会失去这份友谊，至少不是今天，不是因为几句对方眼里的醉言醉语。但嫉妒和不甘会啃噬贪婪的心。欲望是无底洞，哈里森对他太好，关心和付出早在男孩心里埋下种子，迟至今日才开出那朵朝着暖和热的向日葵。好友外出的时间里，汤姆百感交集。指针走得很慢，他也想了太久，鼓足勇气的告白却像俗不可耐的广告单，随着真心被丢进碎纸机。

这意味着男人会伴他左右，任他闹，朝他笑，糟糕的是他却不能抱有幻想。从认识哈里森起，男孩没有怀疑将来作为伴郎的他，在或许不算奢华，却精致浪漫的婚礼上祝福男人；到现在却变成洗手池里的一滩泡沫，拉起排水器，全消失在下水道里。

慢慢靠近，忘记瑟瑟秋风，Fox撑开宽松的羽绒衣将男孩裹紧。汤姆微凉的额头抵在他肩窝，呼吸声和湿热液体融化在温暖的怀抱里，两只影子被昏黄的路灯拉得很长。

找来足够的替代抑制剂，一壶热茶和曲奇饼，汤姆和Fox双双蜷在沙发上。比起完善乐谱，这间房子的主人选择的是打开电视机。他很清楚这无法麻痹男孩，但至少给他多个装笑的理由。那只从哈里森抢来的手机在茶几上震动，先是电话，然后是接连不断的短信提醒。汤姆则很配合地望着综艺节目里的男男女女，最后换成Fox手机响。

“找你的。”Fox甚至没有查看屏幕上显示的名字。

“我觉得这个哥们要被红椅子甩出去。”汤姆搓着手。

“就这一次，汤姆。”Fox站起身。“要不是听你说了事情原委，我绝对以为是哈里森被拒绝。”

“ 谢谢。”汤姆呼出口气。

划过接通的绿色标志，出乎意外，没有任何声音。原本刻意回避的汤姆也将脑袋扭向这个方向，疑惑无声通话的缘由。

“Harrison？”Fox耐不住性子。

“嘿是我。”声音有些焦虑。“只是不知道怎么开口。”

“什么？”

“我是说，无论是你还是汤姆，我都很抱歉。”男人停顿了一下，继续说道。“我和他有些误会，却麻烦到你了。”

“What are friends for?” Fox靠上墙壁，边数橱柜旁的白织吊灯，边回答道。  
“I own you once.” 哈里森声音里多了轻松。“汤姆还好吧？我是说发情期那个。你知道，我是Beta，其实并不太知道什么感觉。他没有发烧吧？需要我给他准备些什么？还是明天请假？”

“慢点慢点。他还行，没咳嗽没感冒没着凉没发烧，生龙活虎，刚刚还在咒参加霍顿秀的嘉宾呢。”Fox揉揉太阳穴，他总不习惯哈里森妈妈照顾孩子的做派，转头，他移开手机。“汤姆，明天请假吗？”

“不请。”男孩斩钉截铁。

“汤姆说不请。”Fox成了传话的猫头鹰。“其他的。抑制剂我会帮他装，你带点合适的衣服吧，他没换洗的明天去工作不方便。重要的是明天说话得注意措辞。”  


“嘿我听得见，捂着也没用。”汤姆比着嘴型。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 七夕情人节快乐！！（没赶上）  
> 欢迎捉虫

公寓的门紧闭，汤姆离家出走半小时了哈里森鞋还没脱。你可能以为他已经给男孩拿走的那部手机打了无数电话，发了无数讯息，只求一个回复。事实上，他没有。混乱。男人只能想到这个。他才和Joshua来了一发；汤姆抑制剂有问题；虽然头痛欲裂但明天还要上班；汤姆吻了他然后跑了。

不同于男孩曾给他的任何一个吻，刚刚唇与唇的触碰是咸湿的，性欲的，目的性的。趴在餐桌上，男人的手肘撑着被酒精和性爱刺激过的大脑，指尖抚上薄唇。汤姆光滑的皮肤，湿润的眼睛，灵活的舌头，所有画面太清晰，甚至有些触目惊心。

哈里森当然听得懂英语，也明白男孩说的每个字，问题是——他不知道发情期影响能到什么程度，更不知道如果回答是，会发生什么。性别一分六等，抛开他们都是男人这件大众慢慢接受的组合，B和O存在更大异议。如同前文提到的，无论科技如何发展，Beta永远都不可能标记，也无法用信息素安抚发情的Omega，或是将结塞进去。爱不到，护不到，谈何拥有？

再者，汤姆鹤立鸡群，年少有为，是屏幕上的新星，是出入各种场合的名流，是人人都想捧红的金子；而哈里森凡胎浊骨，众人国士，是汤姆的助理，模糊在身后的背景，是明明同样闪耀无比，却被人说借光的金子。

伴侣能身兼知己这一职，万众睢睢。要说未考虑过汤姆成为枕边人，是假的。抛开外界贴在男孩身上的标签，仅仅一个笑容就足以抓住哈里森的心。作为同事，朋友，家人，爱这个字已经太苍白，不够描绘出从相识到相知到将心比心的六年。但当肩膀上承压的是汤姆和男人的未来，草率与受伤划上等号，所有事都不再轻松。

没有一只表，会为沉思的人停下转动的轮轴。哈里森再拿起电话时，没有在听到汤姆声音上过分执着，他改变策略，拨打了Fox的号码。

预料之内的，对方很快接通。呼吸声从几公里外的一间房子里，通过小小的电子设备，传到哈里森耳边。花一秒时间，男人思考是否是汤姆在那头，又花多一秒时间否定了自己。他想道歉，想把从小学来的词藻都用来装饰这句将会很长，很拗口的话上。但哈里森做不到，什么都说不出来，只能感谢Fox先开口。

遵从他的话，男人顶着昏沉沉的脑袋，在汤姆衣柜里选衣服。白色的实木，正面镶了两块等身镜。哈里森抬了抬嘴角，汤姆喜欢衣服，他更偏爱收集鞋子和饰品，有时候两人像才成年的小姑娘，争抢嬉闹。回头，汤姆的房间，哈里森能想象他在每个角鹿里做着不同的事，但都面带微笑的样子。第一次，男人觉得这间公寓诺大且空虚。

揉揉脑袋，哈里森豁然开朗。虽然明天工作的时候，他还会见到汤姆，就像见到Jacob，Zendaya一样，但不够，哈里森要汤姆在他身边。在同间屋子里沐浴晨光，分享早餐，互道晚安，平日给对方打领结，周末则在电视机面前哈哈大笑。他想要这些，还想要更多。

哈里森想趁汤姆在身边睡熟，偷偷用纸巾捻成长条，围住他漂亮的无名指，定刻着他们名字的戒指，不需要钻石，朴素大方足矣；还想在所有家人朋友的聚会上，将装有指环的一对红色丝绒盒子拿出，看汤姆半是惊讶，半是感动的双眼，和通红的脸；然后，他想和汤姆在各大食品店前犹豫不决，通过猜拳选择粉玫瑰还是白天鹅图案，共同执笔上百封邀请贺卡；想穿舒适合身的西装，踩在红毯上，哼着婚礼进行曲单调重复的音符，拨开飘在脸上的彩带和鲜花，一同说出We will。

是的，他和很多人分享过身体，也不后悔刚刚将汤姆推开。真心埋藏在乌云后，少了雷雨交加，难见气贯长虹。同样，看见汤姆和Zendaya拍写真时的郁闷也烟消云散，只因为一切都有了合理的解释——他爱他，关心他，在意他，需要他，渴求他，只能是他。


End file.
